A prospective study to determine risk factors for intrauterine growth retardation, or small-for-gestational age birth, was begun with births occurring from January 1986 through June 1988 at the University of Alabama in Birmingham and University of Trondheim, Norway (in collaboration with the Universities of Bergen and Uppsala). The study protocol included recruitment of pregnant women before 17 weeks gestation. Those enrolled in the study were carefully monitored throughout the remainder of their pregnancy. Symmetric and asymmetric forms of intrauterine growth retardation were assessed prenatally and at delivery. Infants born to the study mothers have had follow-up exams during the first year of life to assess catch-up growth and attainment of early developmental milestones. A five year old follow-up of these infants is currently being pilot tested. The testing of five year olds is scheduled to begin in the fall of 1991.